Odyssey
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: What happens when loneliness finally gets to the RRB? This is rated M/MA, so mature audiences only please; read the A/N as to why. Happy reading!


TITLE: Odyssey

DOMAIN: Powerpuff Girls

GENRE: Romance (Contains lemon material)

RATING: M/MA. Mature audiences only, please.

AUTHOR: pinkpeacelimegreen

SUMMARY: What happens when loneliness finally gets to the RRB?

PAIRINGS: BrxBu, BrxBuxBo, BrxBl, BoxBub, BuxBC

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own _The Powerpuff Girls _or any related characters.

**A/N: Hello, people! Guess who has finally returned after like ten years… Sorry for my absence! Stuff kept getting in the way and then when I had time I wouldn't have any good ideas, blah blah blah, yeah you get the point. I hope to be back a little more frequently now. Okay, this fic, if you read my previous work ****_You've Always Been There_****, is definitely a lot different style of writing for me. It's… more descriptive than I would do for a normal fic. Now this isn't going to be the norm for me. I'm going to get back to writing more tame fics. I just wanted something, uhh unique I suppose for my come back. I hope this doesn't get too terrible of feedback. If it does, I will take it down. Please do not report me if this type of stuff offends you. PM me with concerns and if I get too many I will take this fic off this site. Anyway, please enjoy. I'm actually rather pleased on how this one turned out and hope you also agree. I apologize for any errors or if the spacing gets weird; technology isn't always my friend... Adios! **

**_Odyssey_**

"This is so damn pathetic..." Brick thought. "I'm a bad boy. I've never had a girlfriend. I've never fucked a chick, or even kissed one for that matter. Well, one kissed me on the cheek, but it was that stupid goody-goody Powerpuff Blossom. She killed me the first time! But that was already ten years ago, and so much has changed. Now, I would give anything to be able to have her as mine. The only reason I ever cause trouble anymore is to be able to see her, even if it means fighting. If only she knew how I really feel..."

Brick sighed and shook his head. "Quit being stupid," he thought. "You're forgetting who you are and who she is. Why would she like you, of all people? After all the hell you've caused for her over the years, why would she like something as despicable as you? Nothing is ever going to change. You'll always have to love her the same way you always have: secretly and from a distance."

"But that's not the way I want it to be!" Brick yelled out in frustration and hugged his knees to his chest. "Why do labels have to define who we're suppose to be? It's not who we really are... And it's all because of labels that I could never be with her. She has a duty to fulfill, a life to live, and that life doesn't include me in any way except as an occasional pain in her ass."

Brick flopped backwards on to his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I need to get my mind off this for a little while..." he mumbled as his hand blindly searched under his bed. He found a couple porn magazines that he had stashed under his bed and began to absent mindedly flip through them. One of the magazines had a redhead that strangely resembled Blossom. Brick rolled his eyes. "Even porn mocks my sorry ass..." he muttered under his breath.

Brick stared at the woman in the picture. He began picturing her as Blossom and felt the familiar sensation of himself getting hard. He ran his hand along his hardening shaft through his boxers, fantasizing that it was Blossom's delicate hand and not his own. His hand slipped into the waistband of his boxers and stroked up and down his cock a few times.

Brick arched his back and slipped his boxers down far enough so that his cock popped out. He licked his hand began to pump away at his appendage, picturing his saliva as Blossom's sweet juices and his hand her wet folds.

Brick froze when he heard a knock at the door. "Shit..." he thought and quickly flipped over onto his stomach to hide his erection. He grimaced at the pain that shot through his body at the impact. "What?!" he snapped at the intruder.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass? I just wanna talk," Butch's voice said from the other side of the door.

Brick huffed at his brother's comment. "Fine, come in and talk but get straight to the point. I'm busy."

Butch chuckled and opened the door. "Doing what? Jacking off to images of your girlfriend?" Butch teased.

Brick got red in the face. "No, what the fuck are you talking about?! I don't have a girlfriend, dumbass."

Butch laughed. "Caught you. Anyway, I'm not a dumbass. I meant your girlfriend in your mind, Blossom."

Brick growled. "If the only reason you came in here was to harass me about my pathetic love life then you can get the hell out."

Butch shook his head. "No, that's not the reason I came in here."

"Then what is?" Brick asked impatiently, his cock getting soft.

Butch's face sobered. "Do you ever feel lonely?"

"All the time," Brick said plainly.

"Well, yeah, but that's not it. Do you ever wish that things were different? That we could actually feel happy, loved, _wanted_?" Butch sat down on the bed next to Brick. The movement stimulated Brick's cock and caused him to moan in his throat. Butch gave Brick a "what the fuck" look.

Brick glared. "Hey, you were the one who interrupted. Not my fault."

"You can get up if you'd like. I don't mind, and besides, that probably hurts like hell."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Butch nodded and Brick sat up, releasing all the pressure off his half erect cock. "Oh, thank God," he breathed and fixed his boxers to cover his dick. He remembered his brother's question. "To answer your question, yes. That's how I feel all the time. I'm always sitting here wishing things were different and that we weren't who we are because of some stupid label we earned when we were five. The label 'bad guy' doesn't define who we really are. It's not like we're monsters..."

"I probably couldn't have said it any better," Butch said. "It's that label that keeps us from being able to be with the Puffs, if they even wanted us. They're good, we're 'bad', and those don't mix around here." Butch sighed.

Brick looked at Butch sympathetically. "I know. It's not easy being lonely all the time."

Something flickered across Butch's features before he turned red. "There's a way we could get rid of that feeling for a while, but you're probably going to beat my ass for it if I tell you."

"I won't, I promise," Brick said. "What is it?"

Butch turned redder. "It might be easier to show you." Butch leaned over to Brick and connected their lips in a kiss.

Brick jumped back. "That's your idea?!" he said with a shocked look on his face.

Butch looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." Butch began to get up and float towards the door.

"Wait," Brick said.

Butch stopped and looked back at his brother. "What?" he muttered.

"Come back over here."

"Why? So you can kick my ass?" Butch asked.

"No, I already promised I wouldn't, and that's not what I had in mind."

Butch hesitated for a second and then floated back towards his brother. He stopped next to the bed but not so close that Brick could attack him if he decided to change his mind. "Then what did you have in mind?"

"What did you?" Brick questioned.

"Forget it," Butch said.

"No, tell me," Brick said. "I'm genuinely curious."

Butch sighed. "I just thought maybe we could do some things if you were up to it. You know, just kiss and see where it takes us. It was a stupid idea, now leave me alone." Butch tried to leave again but stopped at Brick's voice.

"It wasn't stupid."

Butch looked at Brick in shock. "Wait, what?!"

"It wasn't a stupid idea. I'll do it if you're still up for it."

Butch turned red again. "Umm, sure, I guess we could give it a try." He sat back down on the bed facing Brick.

Brick leaned forward and connected his lips with Butch's. He pulled back. "Relax. And don't ever tell anyone about this, you hear?"

"I won't," Butch said. He hesitated for a second and then reconnected his lips with his brother's.

Brick lightly pushed Butch over so that he was lying on his back. Brick held himself over Butch as the two continued to kiss. He lightly licked Butch's lips, asking for entrance. Butch opened his mouth to allow Brick's tongue in to wrestle with his own. Butch tangled one of his hands into Brick's hair and used the other to press Brick to him. Butch felt himself becoming aroused and he pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Brick asked.

"I'm being turned on by my own brother. What's _not_ wrong with that?!" Butch asked.

"Everything is wrong with it, but who are we to judge with what's right and wrong?" Brick said with a smirk.

"That's true I suppose."

"So what all would you like to do, anyway?" Brick asked.

"I really don't care. Whatever you're willing to try."

Brick smirked again and pressed his lips to Butch's again. Brick began to grind his hips into Butch's, rubbing their cocks together.

Butch tensed at the feeling but then gave in. "Oh fuck it," Butch thought. "I don't care anymore. This is hot." All of his nervousness faded away as he flipped them over and ground into Brick.

Brick moaned and pulled at Butch's shirt. He disconnected their lips for a second to remove it and threw it somewhere in his room. He reached down and undid the button and zipper on Butch's pants. Butch pulled his pants off and let them fall onto the floor.

Butch broke away from Brick and trailed his hands down his chest. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Brick's boxers and pulled them down. Brick's almost fully erect cock popped out. Butch grasped his brother's cock and slowly stroked. At the feel of foreign hands on his dick, Brick felt himself become fully erect. Butch leaned down and lightly traced up and down Brick's shaft with his tongue. He took all of Brick's appendage into his mouth and began to deep throat his shaft.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Brick moaned. "Never thought you'd see the day you sucked another guy's dick, huh Butch?" Butch mumbled something along the lines of "shut up" around Brick's cock. Butch's voice vibration through Brick's shaft sending him a wave of pleasure. "Ahh, fuck," Brick moaned out.

Butch let Brick's cock pop out of his mouth. He took off his own boxers and tossed them aside. Butch changed his position so that his cock was staring Brick in the face. Brick latched onto the appendage and started pleasuring his brother with his mouth.

"Guys?" Brick and Butch heard the familiar voice of Boomer somewhere outside Brick's room looking for them.

"Shit, what do we do?" Butch asked.

"Either way, we're going to have to explain to him why we're naked or half naked so let's just keep doing what we were," Brick said.

After a moment the door opened and Boomer peeked his head in. "Brick? Butch?" His mind registered what was going on before him. "What the fuck?!"

"Hey, Boomer," Brick said and Butch let him up.

"Would one of you like to explain what the hell you're doing? Well, I know _what_ you're doing, but the question is _why_?" Boomer asked.

"Trying to get rid of the feeling of loneliness," Brick said simply.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to pay a whore?" Boomer asked, unconvinced.

Butch shrugged. "I suppose."

Boomer shook his head. "Whose idea was this?"

"Butch's," Brick said.

Butch glared. "Yeah, but you helped. It was just an idea until you decided to make it a reality."

"Hey you suggested it in the first place," Brick defended.

"Doesn't matter who started it," Boomer said quickly to shut both of them up. "You could have at least invited me."

Both Brick and Butch stared at Boomer, not knowing how to react. Brick spoke up. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Boomer asked. "I get lonely, too, you know. Besides, I had a similar idea a few months back. I just never said anything because I figured you two would beat my ass."

"I can see why you'd think that," Brick pondered. "Care to join now?"

"Hell yeah," Boomer said as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. He walked over to where his two brothers sat naked on Brick's bed and connected his lips with Butch's. Boomer reached down and started to stroke Butch's cock.

Butch smirked after a while and broke the kiss. "Damn, Boomer. I guess you really are a dirty blonde. Looks like you'll have to be punished." Butch lightly pushed Boomer down and positioned his cock to enter his ass. He thrust in and began to pound at Boomer's no longer virgin ass while Boomer sucked greedily on Brick's penis while they sixty-nined.

After a while, the consistent sounds off skin hitting skin, gagging, and moaning where broken when Butch spoke up. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum," he said between pants.

"Me too," Brick mumbled around Boomer's cock.

Boomer made a sound of agreement as the three neared their climaxes. Brick was first to cum followed by Butch and then Boomer. The Ruffs laid onto Brick's bed to recover.

"What the hell just happened?" Butch asked.

"We had a threesome, that's what," Brick said stating the obvious.

Butch glared. "I know that. But is it just me or was that awesome?"

"It was pretty great," Boomer said.

Brick nodded in agreement and the three still naked Rowdyruff Boys dozed off. They were later awakened by the sound of the door being busted down.

"Alright, Rowdyruff Boys! We know it…was…you…?" Buttercup trailed off in a question and stared at the scene before her, her mouth agape.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called from somewhere else in the house. "What's taking so long? Why don't I hear any fighting?" Blossom walked in and froze in her tracks. "What the fuck?!"

Bubbles bounced in moments later and also froze. "Ummm…"

The Ruffs blushed a shade of red that would put Brick's hat to shame. Brick began to get nervous. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you? Please, no. We'll never live it down if the other bad guys find out about this! Oh, we are so screwed!"

Boomer continued. "Yeah, the only reason we did this is not because we're gay, but we're lonely. You don't know what it's like to love someone you can't have all because of society defining you…"

Blossom held up a hand to stop their babbling. She glanced at her sisters and they nodded. "You're wrong," Blossom said.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked.

"We do know what it's like to not be able to be with someone because of labels. I have personally for ten years," Bubbles said and looked at Boomer.

"We won't tell anyone, we promise," Buttercup said.

"Thank you," Brick said. "But what do you mean you know how it feels? Are you saying…"

"Are you saying you've been in love with us for years?" Boomer finished.

All three girls looked at the ground and nodded slowly. Bubbles spoke up. "Boomer, ever since the first time we met I've liked you. Even though you were created to destroy us I could never get over my odd crush. Over the years it developed into something more."

"We began realizing you're more like us then we realized. We are counterparts after all," Buttercup said.

"But then our labels got in the way," Blossom said. "We're heroines. We're suppose to battle bad guys, not fall in love with them. That's why we never said anything all these years."

"There'd be a rebellion if anyone found out the sweet and innocent Powerpuff Girls were crazy about the Rowdyruff Boys, let alone with them if that ever happened," Bubbles said.

Boomer floated up off the bed and over to Bubbles. He lightly ran a hand down her cheek. "I wish I would have known sooner… Bubbles, I don't care what people will think of me because it can't be much worse than what they already do… If you'll have me, will you be my girlfriend?"

Confliction flashed over Bubbles' face. "I don't know…"

Boomer looked into her eyes. "I promise you that if you say yes, that no matter what the world thinks, I'll always be here for you to help you through it," he said then added softly, "I'll still be here even if you say no and things go back to how they're 'suppose' to be…"

Bubbles said nothing. She looked into Boomer's eyes, away, then back again. She sighed and looked at her sisters one last time. "Yes," she said and stepped into Boomer's embrace. They connected their lips and shared their first kiss as a couple.

"Aww," Blossom and Buttercup said together.

"Way to go, Boomer," Brick said.

"Maybe we can be together after all…" Blossom said softly and looked over at Brick.

Brick smiled at his pink counterpart. "Blossom, I love you. I ask that you will do me the honor of being mine."

Blossom ran over to Brick and jumped into his arms. "Of course!" she said and the two kissed passionately.

Butch looked at Buttercup. "And then there were two…" he said jokingly. "How about it, BC? Can I be your bad boy?"

Buttercup playfully rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not? It seems to be the trend nowadays," she said motioning to their siblings who were busy off in their own worlds. She moved over to Butch and straddled his still naked lap and the two began to kiss.

Bubbles was laying on top of Boomer as she ground her hips into his, rubbing his once again erect shaft against her still clothed but wet pussy. Boomer reached up to the front of Bubbles' dress and pulled it down. He broke their kissing to latch onto one of her tits with his mouth. One hand massaged her free breast and the other went between her legs to give her lower lips some attention.

Brick ran his fingers through Blossom's orange locks of hair as they kissed before he lowered her onto her back. He began to grind into her as the two Reds kissed. He opened his mouth to run his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth of which he wasn't denied.

Buttercup sat straddling Butch and wasted no time in pulling down the front of her dress to expose her perky breasts and hard nipples. She lifted her chest and smothered Butch's face into her chest. He latched on with his mouth while thrusting his hips to tease her pussy through her undergarments.

Bubbles pulled away from Boomer and he helped her take her dress off the rest of the way. She pulled off her lacy baby blue panties and discarded her matching bra. She flipped around so her ass was in Boomer's face and his dick in hers. She gave his shaft a few strokes before lightly licking up and down the length. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then engulfed his entire cock in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Boomer ran his fingers along Bubbles' nether lips before inserting one and then another. He fingered he soaked pussy before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. Bubbles practically squealed in delight at the feeling of Boomer's hot breath on her sensitive core.

Blossom broke the kiss between her and Brick and had him stand up. She remained on her knees as Brick's hard cock stared her in the face. She teased him by lightly blowing on the tip which sent shudders through his body. Blossom surprised him by enveloping his entire shaft in one try as she began to deep throat him. Brick moaned in pleasure and began to thrust his penis into her mouth. This motion surprised Blossom and she released his cock from her mouth. She looked up at her red counterpart and smirked evilly. She placed his member back into her mouth and when she got to the base, she grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her, mimicking his thrusting motion moments before.

"I didn't know you were such a kinky girl, Red," Brick said as he continued to thrust into her mouth and listened to the sounds of her gagging. "Yeah, baby. You take my cock in your pretty little mouth."

Buttercup climbed off of Butch and had him sit on the edge of the bed. Butch was expecting a blow job, but was even more surprised when he felt his cock being enveloped by soft, warm flesh. He looked to see his dick between Buttercup's luscious breasts as she bounced them up and down and licked the tip of his cock whenever possible.

"Ahh, fuck yeah. That feels so good, baby," Butch moaned.

Boomer flipped himself and Bubbles over so that now he was on top. He flipped around so that his cock was lined  
up with her entrance. He hesitated. "Is this what you want?"

Bubbles met his eyes and smiled. "Of course it is, Boomie. I've always wanted you."

He kissed her as he thrusted lightly into her waiting love box. She tensed up and he gave her a moment to get adjusted. Once she relaxed again he began to pick up a steady rhythm as they made love for the first time. Bubbles cried out in pleasure from beneath Boomer, savoring every second.

Brick picked up Blossom from where she was on the floor tending to his cock. He held her just about his shaft and she wrapped her legs around his waist after he lifted her dress and discarded her pink lace panties. He kissed her lightly. "I love you, so, so much," he said before impaling her on his dick. She let out a squeak at the sudden intrusion. Brick silenced her by reconnecting their lips as he began to pleasure his newfound lover.

Butch motioned for Buttercup to come back up onto the bed. She hopped up as if she were an animal and shook her ass in Butch's face. Butch growled and mounted her backside and thrusted into her waiting pussy. She cried out lightly but was silenced by Butch's hand placed in front of her mouth. She bit into his hand until the pain subsided. He took his hand back and ran it along the side of her face before placing both on her breasts. He kneaded her tits while he began to pound her once virgin snatch.

"Oh, Butch," she moaned. "You really are a bad boy."

"Just keeping my title, babe," he teased.

The sounds of skin on skin and moans filled the room.

"Oh, yes! Ahh, Boomie! I'm gonna cum!" Bubbles screamed out.

"Me too," he said and grunted before releasing his seed into Bubbles. He collapsed on top of her. "That…was…amazing…" he panted.

Bubbles lightly kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my blue angel."

Bubbles smirked. "I think what we just did totally goes against me being an angel."

Boomer nuzzled her neck. "Maybe so, but you'll always be my angel."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Bubbles said as her and Boomer laid there and cuddled.

In another part of the room, Brick and Blossom neared their climaxes. Brick was still holding Blossom up but was now using the wall for support. "Oh, Brick…" Blossom moaned. "Oh yes!" she cried out as she reached her peak. Brick thrust one last time and shot his load into Blossom. He laid them onto the floor as they recovered.

"Oh, that was so good," Blossom said and she cuddled up with Brick.

"Yes it was, my Cherry Blossom," Brick said.

Blossom blushed at the nickname. "I love you, Brick."

"I love you, too sweetie."

Back onto the other side of the bed, Butch was still riding Buttercup. "Ahh, yes! I'm gonna…" Buttercup couldn't finish her sentence before she hit her climax and her orgasm took over. Butch continued to pound away until he blew his load inside of her. As his climax subsided, he bit her neck, leaving a mark.

"I love you, my little flower," he said.

"I love you, too," Buttercup said and kissed him.

The Puffs and Ruffs all dozed off until they were awoken by Blossom's cell phone ringing.

Blossom untangled herself from Brick. "This better be important…" she muttered. "Hello?"

"Blossom, I was so worried. Are you okay?" the Professor frantically asked.

Blossom's face paled. "Umm, yeah we're fine. Sorry we were gone so long. Just out fighting crime, like usual."

The Professor sighed. "It's okay. Just come home as soon as you can, okay?"

"Will do," Blossom said and hung up. "That was close…"

"Aww, do we have to leave?" Buttercup groaned.

"Yes," Blossom said, "but I'm not going anywhere for a couple more hours."

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed as she hugged Boomer.

"Red, hate to break it to you, but what are you going to do about us? You can't sneak around behind everyone's backs forever," Brick said.

Blossom thought for a moment. "You're right. They'll find out someday." Her phone rang again. "Oh, what now? Hello?"

"Blossom! Mojo Jojo is wreaking havoc all over the town! He's heading for Town Hall!" the Mayor screamed into the phone.

Blossom sighed. "Alright, we're on it, Mayor," she said and hung up. "Girls…" Bubbles and Buttercup groaned in unison.

"That stupid monkey always likes to fuck up everything for us, doesn't he?" Boomer said, aggravated.

"Let's go beat his ass!" Butch yelled.

"No!" Blossom said.

"Blossom, they have to find out sometime," Bubbles said.

"I know," she sighed. "I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

Brick kissed her cheek. "We'll help you through it."

The six got dressed and fixed their appearance to not give away what they had previously been doing and flew to the Town Hall. Some citizens below on the streets saw the streaks of color.

"Look! It's the Powerpuff Girls! They're here to save us!"

"But wait, is that… The Rowdyruff Boys?!"

The people of Townsville watched in shock as the Puffs and Ruffs teamed up to defeat Mojo. Once he was in jail, the six were swarmed by the paparazzi. Countless pictures were taken and numerous questions asked about their "alliance". Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom from behind while Boomer and Bubbles held hands and Butch held Buttercup protectively. The crowd gasped.

"Are you, the Powerpuff Girls, romantically involved with the Rowdyruff Boys?" one reporter asked.

Blossom looked up at Brick who smiled at her reassuringly. She took a deep breath. "Yes. The Powerpuff Girls are indeed dating the Rowdyruff Boys, and it's safe to say we're in love. There you got your answer, now let's go." The group took off to the sky.

"We probably should get home," Bubbles said, sadly.

"We'll take you," Boomer said.

They landed in front of the Puffs house. The Puffs each gave their respective counterpart a hug, kiss, and a forced goodnight. The trio walked inside and were met with an angry and confused looking Professor.

"Girls, would you mind telling me what this is about?" he asked gesturing to the TV. The news was on with the headline, "Good Girls Gone Bad: Puffs and Ruffs Together?!" It showed the footage from minutes before of Blossom confessing they're in love.

The girls laughed nervously. "It's just like what it says. We're with them and we love them," Bubbles said.

"Why them, of all people? They're criminals!" the Professor roared.

Buttercup shook her head. "That's society's label for them and that's not what we see. You can choose to accept that we're happy or we'll move out and live with them."

The Professor was taken aback. "I'm sorry girls. If you can see this good in them, I suppose they aren't that bad. You have my blessing to be with them." The girls all started cheering and hugging each other. "Oh, and girls. Don't do anything stupid."

"We won't, Professor," the girls said with a smirk as they retreated to their rooms. They all went inside Blossom's and burst out laughing.

"If only he knew!" Buttercup said between laughs.

"Yeah, but let's keep it so he don't," Blossom said. "Girls, if you ask me, today with an amazing day and the start of something even better." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement before going to their respective rooms and dreaming of their new lovers.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Wasn't total lemon and actually had a bit of a story line to go with it so it wasn't all bad. Please review because I would like to know what everyone thought and if I should write stuff like this more often or tone it down. Until next time!**


End file.
